There is Love Here
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: One-shot between Corey and Laney, takes place several weeks after the accidental kiss. Read, enjoy, and review!


Corey strummed his guitar as he sat on the stage where they normally practiced while Kin and Kon were eating blocks of cheese. Laney looked down on the couch and sighed.

_It's going to be like this everyday, even after THAT happened_

Laney looked back on when her and Corey accidentally kissed on "New Year's Eve", she was very excited about it, but Corey simply pretended like it never happened.

"Hey, Corey" Kon said while his phone was next to his ear, "Our Mom says we have to come back home, our aunt came over".

"Our aunt?!" Kin replied with shock, "Ugh! Fine, See ya Corey".

"Bye guys" Corey said with a friendly smile, Laney just sighed and fiddled with a piece of string that was on the couch. Her mind was very deep in thought.

_I'm just another one of his guy-friends! I'm not even a GUY!_

"What's up, fella?" Corey asked, joining her on the couch.

"What do you think?" Laney snapped, looking straight into Corey's shocked eyes. His smile faltered.

"I...don't know, Laney" Corey stammered.

"You acted it like it _never happened!" _Laney continued, "You don't understand!".

"I would if you told me what you were talking about!" Corey retorted, "Seriously, what's with you Lanes?!".

"You...never brought up that...kiss..." Laney trailed off. Corey lifted an eyebrow.

"You mean the accidental one?" Corey asked.

"Was that all it meant to you?" Laney whispered. Corey rubbed his neck and looked down.

"Well..."

"Did it?" Laney spoke louder, she _needed _to know.

"I..." Corey stammered, "I can't say, Laney, sorry".

"Whatever" Laney muttered, and returned to playing with the string.

Corey looked down at her small figure, suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

_Wait...if I just let her go, she wouldn't be my "fella" anymore, eventually some other guy's gonna want her and then she'd be their "fella". W-What if _they _call her Lanes?!_

Corey thought Laney must've read his mind, because Laney got up and left.

"Wait, where you going?" Corey panicked.

"Does it matter?" Laney retorted, "Maybe I'll try flirting with Nick-"

Corey gasped and fell to her knees.

"NO! WAIT! I...did feel something from the kiss" Corey admitted, his face turning red, in contrast of his blue hair, "Just don't leave me, _please"._

"Okay" Laney replied, "But only if you say you love me and need me the rest of your life".

"_WHAT?!" _Corey spat, "I'm not doing THAT!".

"OK, fine" Laney said as she walked out.

_She's kidding! she would never flirt with somebody else...right?_

"Wait!" Corey yelled, "WAIT!".

Laney stopped, "Well?".

"Um...you admit it first!" Corey retaliated, thinking he was quite clever for that idea of his.

"I love you, Corey" Laney whispered, her eyes glowing, "You know that...now _you _say it".

"Uh..." Corey hesitated, he felt his whole body burn, "I just don't want you to leave and flirt with someone else, okay?".

"Yeah" Laney replied, "And why's that?".

_Walked right into that one_

"Well, because..." Corey said, "I...love you and need you for the rest of my life. There! Happy?!".

"Hmm...I'm not sure" Laney teased, "Buy me flowers".

"What?!" Corey snapped, "Now you're taking it way too far!".

"Hey Nick!" Laney shouted to Nick, who was just standing there across the street, he looked at Laney.

"Nick Mallory would like to know why you called him" Nick answered.

"No, he doesn't" Corey snapped at Nick, he grabbed Laney and threw her on the couch roughly, "I'll get you some stupid flowers, OK?!".

"Good" Laney smirked with triumph.

**Buying Flowers Transition!**

"Hey, I...Trina! What are _you _doing here?!" Corey gasped as he saw Trina in front of the flower shop.

"Getting some flowers for-"

"Me?" Mina asked, whom was right next to Trina. Trina whipped around to face her.

"NICK MALLORY" Trina sneered at Mina, "Now go away".

Mina's smile fell, and she walked away.

"I'll buy the rest of these flowers!" Trina said, looking at Corey. She took several armfuls of flowers. The women at the front put up a sign that said: "All out of flowers, come back tomorrow".

Corey's eye twitched, of _course _his sister would do that to him. He gave an angry sigh before going to another flower shop two miles away.

He bought a bouquet of roses with his pocket change and stormed off four miles before he ended up back in his neighborhood. Kin and Kon came up to him.

"Woah, what's with the roses?" Kon asked. They both looked at him with curiousity.

"Nothing, just don't come in the garage, OK?" Corey asked, "They're for Laney".

"You're giving Laney _roses?" _Kon scoffed, "Why don't you just give Laney, Uh...something not girly".

"What?"

"We need to talk, Kon" Kin replied, "Sorry, Corey. He still thinks Laney's a...".

Before he finished, he turned around and lead his brother the other direction. Corey frowned and continued walking to his garage.

He entered and found Laney playing with the laces on her shoes, her eyes lit up when she saw him return with roses.

"Please don't tell me I have to buy you chocolate" Corey pleaded, "I had to walk _four miles _to get to the next flower shop because Trina took all the flowers from the closet one".

"You poor thing" Laney said sarcastically, "No, I won't make you do anything else". She took the flowers and put them next to her on the couch. Corey strolled over and sat next to Laney.

"Anything...else, you want me to...do?" Corey trailed off. Laney giggled.

"It's almost like you're _enjoying _doing stuff for me" Laney teased.

"No, I just..." Corey stopped, at a loss for words.

"You can let me do _this"_

Corey was completely off-guard when Laney practically fell on top of him and threw her arms around his waist, he was about to scream for help when Laney's fox-colored hair smothered his face.

Corey thought in horror how long he'd have to deal with this, and imagined Laney in a wedding dress chasing him across the wedding aisle.

_You're just going to have to accept fate, Corey._

Corey sighed a sigh of submission and let his muscles relax as Laney took his beanie, threw it on her head, and played with his hair. Corey smiled at her pretty figure, she looked up and smiled back, making him blush.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all..._


End file.
